One Piece (sèrie)
Per altres usos d'aquest nom veure: One Piece (Desambiguació) One Piece (ワンピース , Wanpīsu?) és un manga d'Eiichiro Oda i adaptat a sèrie d'anime per l'empresa Toei Animation. El manga va començar a publicar-se a la revista Shonen Jump l'any 1997 i la seva adaptació a anime es va començar a emetre l'any 1999. La publicació del manga als Països Catalans és a càrrec de l'editorial Planeta d'Agostini, tot i que en llengua castellana. La sèrie anime s'emet actualment en català en un dels canals de Televisió de Catalunya, el 3XL. S'han emès 516 episodis en català, 195 en variant valenciana. La història de One Piece ens situa en el moment àlgid de la Gran Era dels Pirates, on el jove Monkey D. Ruffy vol esdevenir el Rei dels Pirates i fer-se amb el tresor llegendari anomenat One Piece. Argument Abans que comencés l'era de la pirateria, fa 20 anys, va viure un home anomenat Gol D. Roger, posseïdor de grans riqueses, fama i poder. En Gol D. Roger va ser un home que ho va obtenir tot en aquest món. Abans de morir (va ser executat per la Marina), les seves darreres paraules van ser providencials: Aquest esdeveniment va donar el tret de sortida als pirates de tot el món, que es llençaren a la mar a la recerca del tresor llegendari "One Piece". Qui arribi a aconseguir-lo es convertira en el nou rei dels pirates. Aquesta sèrie relata les aventures i desventures d'un d'aquests pirates, en Monkey D. Ruffy (モンキー・Ｄ・ルフィ), que de petit es menjà accidentalment una Fruita del Diable, la Gomu Gomu no Mi (Fruita de la Goma-Goma), convertint-se en un home de goma. Des de petit, en Ruffy somia ser el rei dels pirates i, als disset anys, marxa del seu poble natal per buscar companys que l'ajudin a trobar el gran tresor. Personatges :Veure: Personatges Les Fruites del Diable :Veure: Fruites del Diable "Akuma no Mi" en japonès. Quan algú menja una Fruita del Diable adquireix un poder especial (com ser invisible, poder controlar el foc, etc) a canvi de perdre l'habilitat de nadar a l'aigua per sempre més, més comunment anomenats martells (per culpa de que no poden nedar i s'enfonsen com martells a l'aigua). Hi ha almenys 200 tipus de fruites del diable. L'anime L'anime de One Piece, produït per Toei Animation es va començar a emetre el 20 d'octubre de 1999 al Japó. A Catalunya es va estrenar el 2 de març de 2006. Actualment s'està emetent al canal 3XL de TVC. :Vegeu també: Llista d'episodis. El manga El manga, creat per Eiichiro Oda, es publica setmanalment a la revista Shonen Jump des de l'any 1996 i posteriorment publicat en volums per l'editorial Shueisha. Actualment ja s'han publicat més de 600 capítols. Quan el manga constava de més de 520 capítols, l'autor va anunciar que tot just es trobava al bell mig de la història, de manera que s'estima que l'obra arribarà als 1000 capítols. :Vegeu també: Llista de capítols. Música Openings (temes d'obertura) # "We are" (episodis 1 - 47), de Hiroshi Kitadani. # "Believe" (episodis 48 - 115), de Folder 5 # "Hikari E" (episodis 116 - 168), de The Babystars # "Bon Voyage" (episodis 169 - 206), de Bon Bon Blanco # "Kokoro no Chizu" (episodis 207 - 263), de BoyStyle # "Brand New World" (episodis 264 - 278), de D-51 # "We Are! (versió seyu)" (episodis 279 - 283) dels Pirates del Barret de Palla # "Crazy Rainbow" (episodis 284 - 325), de Tackey & Tsubasa # "Jungle P" (episodis 326 - 372), de 5050 # "We are (nova versió)" (episodis 373 - 395) de Dong Bang Shin Gi # "Share the World!" (episodis 395 - 425) de Tohoshinki # "Kaze Wo Sagashite" (episodis 426 - 458) de Yagushi Mari # "One Day" (episodis 459 - 492) de THE ROOTLESS # "Fight Together" (episodis 493 - 516) de Namie Amuro # "We Go!" (episodis 517 - 589) de Hiroshi Kitadani # "Hands Up!" (episodis 591 - 628) de Kota Shinzato # "Wake Up!" (episodis 629 - 686) de AAA '' # "Hard Knock Days" (episodis 687 - 746) de ''Gererations # "We Can!" (episodis 747 - present) de Kishidan i Hiroshi Kitadani '' '''Endings' (temes de tancament) # "Memories" (episodis 1 - 30), de Maki Otsuki # "Run! Run! Run!" (episodis 31 al 63), de Maki Otsuki # "Watashi Ga Iru Yo" (episodis 64 - 73), de TOMATO CUBE # "Shouchi no suke" (episodis 74 - 81), de Suitei-Shōjo # "Before Dawn" (episodis 82 - 94), de AI-SACHI # "Fish" (episodis 95 - 107), de The Kaleidoscope # "GLORY -Kimi ga Iru Kara-" (episodis 108 - 118), de Takako Uehara # "Shining Ray" (episodis 119 - 132), de Janne da Arc # "Free Will" (episodis 133 - 155), de Ruppina # "Faith" (episodis 156 - 168), de Ruppina # "A to Z" (episodis 169 - 181), de ZZ # "Tsuki to Taiyō" (episodis 182 - 195), de Shela # "Dreamship" (episodis 196 - 206), de Aiko Ikuta # "Mirai Kōkai" (episodis 207 - 230), por Tackey & Tsubasa # "Eternal Pose" (episodis 231 - 245), de Asia Engineer # "Dear Friends" (episodis 246 - 255), de TRIPLANE # "Asu wa kuru kara" (episodis 256 - 263), de Dong Bang Shin Gi # "Adventure World" (episodis 264 - 283), de Delicatessen A partir de l'Episodi 284, la sèrie s'emet sense tema de tancament a canvi d'una major durada de l'opening. Categoria:One Piece